Christmas Heartbreak
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Kyoya makes a small plan for Christmas completely not like himself hoping it will work but Tamaki's reaction is unexpected.Does he regrets it? Will anything change between them?By New Year's eve Kyoya has his answers and thinks one thing as the night ends


**Author's Notes:**

**[Oh my God I can't help but look at this and cry .. -bangs head against nearest wall-**

**Anyway this is my late Christmas Ouran fic and also the fic I made especially for the Contest on The Fireplace. I hope everyone likes it though I had very little time to write it and I just feel like crawling to a corner and crying right now when I think about all the other contestants and their amazing fics -sighs- anyway...if anyone feels like reviewing I would appreciate it very much -puppy dog eyes-**

**Also for the ones that are still patiently waiting for th continuation of my other Ouran fics I can only be thankfull and apologize. I am studying and working not to mention cooking for the late family parties and it has been a struggle, though this is no excuse. I can only say I am so very sorry and hopefully I will have new chapters by middle January. **

**Thanks and sorry again.**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Heartbreak**

It was almost Christmas time, the few stars filled Tokyo's sky and they seemed to shine brighter, just because it was Christmas. The gigantic dining room supported about three hundred guests as they ate, talked and laughed. The richest figures in Japan were all united just for a night. And amongst all of them there was no one other than Kyoya Ootori.

He was dressed in his best –and most expensive- italian suit, all pitch black with only the red tie for contrast. For just one night he was not wearing his glasses, he had contact lenses and if he had known that it would cause such high impression on some of the most important women of the country he would have never worn glasses in his life.

All in all he looked amazing, and so far had at least four different rich daughters wanting his hand in marriage; he snickered at the thought. If only they knew what went through his mind at this very minute.

Kyoya was wondering if was possible to get Tamaki under that mistletoe by midnight. If anyone in this room could read his mind he would be doomed - he was so glad they could not do so. Truth is he had been thinking of a way to confess ever since he found out he was in love in the first place.

But he allowed things and people to get in the way. He lied to himself and said that there was more important things to think about. More important than his homossexual, unacceptable, impossible love for his best french friend Tamaki Suou.

Unfortunately for him things did not go as he expected. He never thought for example that Haruhi would turn out to be a very annoying and trouble causer kind of person. But as the last high school year passed by and Tamaki slowly fell for the girl Kyoya realized that if he did not at least _try _to do something he might lose the only one he ever loved forever.

The mistletloe he wanted for the both of them was near a huge window, it made all the more perfect, romantic and cliche. The moonlight would hit them and though it is risky to pull such an act on this kind of party this is the only way.

His charcoal eyes searched the room for the blonde man and it didn't take long for him to find the one. He was happily chating and laughing with the 'devilish wins' –as he calls them- and Haruhi of course. Kyoya felt his pulse rate rise at the thought of having to interrupt the conversation. He could almost see the disappointed look on the blue eyed man as he even thought of breaking a conversation with Haruhi.

To his outmost surprise Tamaki only smiled as he politely asked to speak privately with the young man. He checked his watch again, any second now the bells would ring, midnight would come along with some fireworks and he would try his best to go unnoticed by the crowd.

He knew this was stupid and so out of character of him to do. He is usually cool and colected so he wondered why things went completely beserk in his head when it came to Tamaki. Suddenly the consequences of his actions didn't matter...he did not even bother to check the statistics, to see that the chances of failure are way higher than success.

So slowly he led the other one under the mistletoe and nervously looked up as if signalizing for Tamaki to do the same; he swallowed hard as the blonde did and his heart seemed about to burst as blue confused eyes glued to his own.

Before Tamaki could say anything, but just in time so he could open his mouth a little bit the bells rang and the firewrks started. While everyone distratedly ran outside Kyoya shyly kissed his loved one under a mistletoe. He pulled back after some blissful seconds, and wishing he had his his shielding glasses as he stared at the blue orbs.

"I love you Tamaki." He said and let out a deep breath he did not even know he was holding. Ah...if only he had know. He would have never dared to do confess. If what he did could be called a confession. Tamaki stared an stared some more, and they stood there; Kyoya with his unbreakable composure and Tamaki with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

They stood there for so long that by the time Tamaki's mouth closed almost everyone had entered the dining room. Along with the ones that had already stopped watching the fireworks was Haruhi, she walked up to them and stood by Tamaki's side.

" Tamaki didn't you want to annouce it right after midnight?" She whispered thinking that Kyoya would not hear. Innocent little child. Grey eyes looked at the girl and back at Tamaki in a questioning manner.

The blonde stared at the floor first and then decided to meet Kyoya's eyes, they showed what he had hoped all night not to see. They showed pity and compassion...rejection. Kyoya swallowed as he could already guess what the announcement was.

"Haruhi and I are engaged." He said trying to fake a big happy smile though she could see through it. Kyoya smiled his best fake smile as well and took three glasses of champagne from a nearby waiter and offered to them.

"Let's make a toast then." Kyoya said in an obviously forced cheerful voice for he was never this happy. Haruhi seemed confused and Tamaki uneasy. Smartly taking a step back so they could be underneath the mistletoe, Kyoya began " May you have a happy life and celebrate many more Christmas together." He finished and they banged slightly the glasses before taking a small drink.

Haruhi looked up and saw the small plant, blushing and smiling slightly she tried to make Tamaki see and though Kyoya was sure the man was traumatized and did not want to see another one of those again he could only be surprised as the blonde looked up and then lovingly down, inch by inch they got closer...and kissed.

Kyoya took this as a message, Tamaki's way to say "leave now"- and he did. After saying goodbye to everyone he had to he made his way out of the second Suou mansion and into his limousine. It is not like he did not hear the blonde rushing his steps to reach him, or the way he desperately heard his name leave the other's mouth...he just could not deal with it right now.

Christmas day was the exact opposite of what it should be. Instead of happiness and forgiveness and all that crap you watch on television there was a lot of regret. And loneliness...you must never forget the loneliness.

* * *

New Year's came quickly and Kyoya did not miss the small but important things that had changed. Tamaki was not as open with him as before, a clear example of that is the fact that the little " Christmas incident" was not once mentioned. He didn't get bombarded by hugs once he entered the second Suou mansion, he got a small hug with a few taps on his back. 

Sighing he sat on the couch by the fireplace on Tamaki's living room. The twins sat by his side, Mori and Honey on the other couch opposite to them with Tamaki and Haruhi sitting by their sides on the remaining chairs.

During the entire chit chat before dinner and guests Kyoya remained quiet and staring at the fire. It was not like he didn't have anything to say he was just testing Tamaki. The man was stupid after all. Kyoya thought he would find a better way to deal with his problems than just simply ignoring them.

"So...which one will tell me what happened? Tamaki? Kyoya?" All eyes were on her the minute she finished her phrase. Of corse she would not leave her mouth shut. It was Haruhi's nature to find a problem and meddle until it was fixed or even worse than before.

"I can only wonder what you mean by that Haruhi." Kyoya with his all mighty cool and colected composure answered quickly. The brunette obviously did not buy it as she followed his gaze and watched his movements for the next 20 minutes - until guests started to arrive and dinner was ready.

Ah!  
Se o mundo inteiro

(If the whole world)  
Me pudesse ouvir

(Could hear me)

The whole dinner hipocrisy began again. Just like it had been on Christmas but thankfully this time there was no mistletoe and no shocking announcements. They were only handing out the wedding invitations.

Tenho muito prá contar

(I have a lot to say)  
Dizer que aprendi...  
(Say that I've learned)

Kyoya accepeted his from Tamaki gladly, happy with the fact that he was at least invited. But he was just as anyone else in the room...another guest. The blonde one had always swore that if he ever got married Kyoya would be his best man. The brunette bit his lower lip as he regretted tha night more than anything in his life.

E na vida a gente

(And in life we)  
Tem que entender

(Have to understand)

And though pain filled his heart at that very moment he knew that at least for him nothing would change. Deep down he knew that Tamaki would never return his feelings, he knew the risks he was taking. But taking risks was all the blonde ever taught him. Apparentely Kyoya is not very good at it.

Que um nasce prá sofrer

(That one is born to suffer)  
Enquanto o outro rir..  
(While the other laughs)

So why had he done hat he did? What on Earth had possessed him? He did not know himself, perhaps he just wished for a moment that there was more to his life than a loveless marriage and work. Perhaps he hoped he could be loved back. He should have known that his expectations were as crazy and out of character as his behavior that night.

Mas quem sofre

(But who suffers)  
Sempre tem que procurar

(Always has to look for)

Oh well it was over now. While Tamaki would be soon marrying Haruhi, Kyoya would be dating. He had at least three amazing options that would please his father and one of them would have to move to France in a year...all the better for Kyoya. That would allow him to keep in touch with his "best friend" no matter how avoided he got.

Pelo menos vir achar

(At least come to find)  
Razão para viver...

(A reason to live...)

Things had gone wrong, he knew, but ever since he had met the weird foreign young man Kyoya had finally discovered his reason to live. He had finally found a reason as to why he went to school, to why writers wrote so much crap about love.

Ver na vida algum motivo

(See in life some motive)  
Prá sonhar

(To dream)

But he admitted in a very paradox kind of way that he missed the hugs, and the smiles. They were all so unguarded and opened to him. Tamaki had become so much colder in less than a week. Though this is a normal friendship to anyone...normal was never their thing. Besides...he really hates the way Tamaki seems to pity him right now. So he is hurting but c'mon...no need to look at Kyoya as if he is a kicked abandoned puppy. He missed the innocent expression on that blue sea of emotions.

Ter um sonho todo azul

(Have a dream all blue)  
Azul da cor do mar...

(Blue as the color of the sea)

Though Kyoya will always love Tamaki no matter what, he missed the way things were before, and as midnight came again on this New Year's eve he could only whisper to the far away figure knowing he could not hear...

"If I had known it would end like this, I never would have told you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Review and tell me what you think. Oh and the song I used is called "Azul da cor do mar" by "Tim Maia". And if anyone still likes me and forgives me for the delays vote for me TTTT. **


End file.
